


I do

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Avengers Theme Song Competition [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actual locations, Avengers Family, But everyone's put that behind them, Civil War did happen, M/M, Morgan Stark has so many uncles!, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve and Bucky get married!, The Author Has No Idea What She Is Doing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wedding Planning, Weddings, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes on October first, 2024, at eleven in the morning, located at St. Paul’s Church, 234 Congress St, Brooklyn, NY. Please RSVP by letter to sent address”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers Theme Song Competition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a year after Story Time. I had meant for this to be longer than it is now. I wrote the wedding, and I had meant to include the reception, but that is just going to make this super long, so I'll make the reception the next part. I promise, this is all leading up the the Theme Song Rematch. I just want to establish Steve and Bucky's wedding. And I want some wholesome Avengers Family. I'm not sure how I feel about the writing of this story, but I'll roll with it. I used actual locations in this, and there's a lot of actually factual information in this, so I'll explain it all in the end notes. As always, I am always open to constructive criticisms, but I won't respond to hate. And if you have any ideas for something you want to see me write, I'm always looking for new ideas! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Three months later, all the Avengers received a letter in the mail, which was not easy, considering how spread out they were, the compound wasn’t anywhere near finished being rebuilt. It was a very fancy letter, in a fancy envelope. The letter was addressed from the Rogers-Barnes, and everyone knew immediately what it was. When they each opened the letter, they found a personalized invitation that simply read,

“You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes on October first, 2024, at eleven in the morning, located at St. Paul’s Church, 234 Congress St, Brooklyn, NY. Please RSVP by letter to sent address”

Soon, the RSVP’s were flowing in, and it was time to start planning. Maybe Steve and Bucky had done it a little backwards, but technically, in their eyes, they were already married, so it didn’t matter to them. They had already made sure that the date and time for the wedding was available for the St. Paul’s Church, so that got the first problem out of the way. They quickly realized their first mistake, however; they hadn’t thought to include the location of the reception, because they hadn’t reserved any location. They were panicking immediately, but almost like a guardian angel, Pepper called, having noticed the lack of a reception location. They explained the situation, and she solved the issue in two seconds.

“Well, technically, Avengers Tower is still in Manhattan, and Tony never sold the building. I think we can set up reception there” she said, and if she had been there with them, they would have fallen to their knees, and praised her like a goddess. They realized they didn’t have a wedding planner, it was just them. So, right before they ended the call, Steve blurted out, 

“Pepper, would you help us plan the wedding?”. The other end was silent for five seconds, as Pepper deliberated this to herself, before an excited yes was heard. 

In no time at all, Pepper had helped them pick out a color scheme for the decorations, flowers to match it, and a caterer, courtesy of Tony, who knew quite a few, after planning his own wedding. Before they knew it, there was only a month left before the wedding, and they had to tie up a few loose ends. They’d waited to order the cake, and figured it was now or never. Pepper, as usual, accompanied them, and together, they picked out a fairly simple white, 4 tiered cake, with white frosting. The only changes they made was one half would have red, white and blue frosted flowers trailing down the side, and the other would have black and gold flowers, mirroring the other. They decided against having figurines on the top, thinking it was too cheesy, even for them. 

The last order of business was to have suits fitted. They wanted to go separately. They didn’t really know why, maybe to keep the suits a surprise. Pepper was busy the day they went, so they had to go with their backups. Steve went with Sam, who was Steve’s Best Man, and Bucky was joined by Nat, his Best Woman. They spent the day seperate, both spending a lot of time and thought on the suits. When they finally met back up at their Brooklyn apartment, both had a suit, hung with a protective, opaque cover. 

Finally, it was the night before the wedding. They originally weren’t going to spend the night apart, but they were forced to. So, they held two separate Bachelor Parties, which they found weird, but went along with it anyway. 

“I was going to personally pay for a male stripper to pop out of a giant cake for you, Capsicle, but Pepper told me I wouldn’t be allowed to go to the wedding if I did. So, here’s a very stripperless Bachelor Party” Tony said, when Steve’s party had started. Steve silently thanked Pepper, for what felt like the millionth time in the last seven months, and enjoyed the party. When it was over, Steve slept in the guest room of Sam’s Midtown Manhattan apartment, his suit and everything else he would need to get ready in the morning, already brought over when he got there. 

He woke up, his body following it’s old schedule, at 5 in the morning, feeling jittery and nervous. He realized he still had around 6 hours before the wedding, and would need only 2 to get ready, so he went on a run. He was out until 8, having stopped to pick up a coffee from the local cafe, choosing to support local businesses, instead of the global Starbucks chain. When he got back to Sam’s apartment, he had just finished his coffee, and was feeling way less nervous. Sam was in the kitchen, sitting at the island, eating the last bit of eggs he’d made himself. Noticing Steve, he smiled.

“Good morning Mr. Rogers-Barnes. How’s the groom feeling this morning?” he asked, standing up, and placing his plate in the sink, no time to wash dishes.

“Like a man who’s about to get married in three hours” Steve answered, huffing a small laugh. Sam walked over to him, and pat him on the shoulder, with some difficulty. Steve smiled nervously at the gesture.

“You’re gonna be fine. You technically already married the guy five years ago. All you have to do is do it again, this time in front of everyone you know, and pray you don’t embarrass yourself, because we will never let you live it down” Sam said, smiling back at him. Steve laughed. 

“Thanks for the confidence boost, Sam. I know I can always count on you” he said, sarcastically. Sam chuckled, and pat his back. 

“That’s what I’m here for. Now go take a shower. You can’t get married smelling like that” he said, stepping away from Steve, and making a show of wafting the smell away from him. Steve laughed and walked to the bathroom. Across town, in the neighboring borough of Brooklyn, in his and Steve’s Brooklyn Heights apartment, Bucky Barnes was rudely awakened by the other ex-russian assassin, dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, kicking his door open, loudly, and yelling at him to wake up.

“ Блядь!” Bucky yelled, startling awake. Natasha just laughed.

“Доброе утро, солдат! Ready to get married?” she asked, smiling. Bucky’s eyes widened, and he quickly checked the clock on the bedside drawer. It read 8:15. He let out a breath, and sat up, stretching.

“What are you doing here, Nat?” he asked.

“I’m here to help you look so damned good at your wedding, Steve won’t be able to focus on his vows” she answered, looking proud of herself. Bucky sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

“Fine. Where’s your stuff? Don’t expect me to let you come to my wedding dressed like that” he said, noticing what she was wearing.

“I brought it with me. It’s folded neatly in a gym bag, sitting on one of your couches, along with everything else I’ll need. Now enough about me. Go take a shower. I brought you greasy fast food breakfast, and you’re not allowed to eat it until you shower” she answered, smirking. Bucky rolled his eyes, and got up.

“Are you gonna shave?” Sam yelled at Steve, still in the bathroom.

“No, I’ll just trim the beard. If I shaved it all off, Bucky might just leave me at the alter” Steve yelled back, and Sam chuckled. Steve had been growing out a beard for months, only trimming it, to keep it maintained. Bucky loved the beard. Steve picked up a pair of scissors that Sam had brought from his house, and trimmed away at the beard, making it all look even. He wiped his face, and walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, as he walked into the guest room, seeing his suit laid out on the bed. He smiled, knowing how shocked Bucky would be, when he saw the suit.

“Do you think I should have cut my hair?” Bucky asked Nat, both sitting in the kitchen, eating from the McDonald’s bag she’d brought him. His hair was still wet from the shower, and he’d put on a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt. 

“Nah. You look good with long hair. And having it long means I get to do something awesome with it!” Nat replied, sounding excited, a hash brown in her hand. Bucky looked at her warily.

“What are you planning?” he asked, finishing his Egg Mcmuffin. 

“Nothing too big” Nat said, and he knew that was all he was getting out of her. He crumpled the paper that had held his breakfast, and stood up.

“Do you need to use the shower?” he asked her, and she shook her head.

“Showered before I came to wake you up. Now, let’s get you ready to get hitched” Nat said, standing up too, and throwing away her trash. He smiled, and walked to the main room, pulling his suit out of the closet, before closing the door. Nat may be helping him get ready, but he knew how to put on a suit.

“Should I do something specific with my hair, or just make it look neat?” Steve asked Sam, walking out of the guest room, suit on, looking like a man getting married. Sam thought for a second, and shook his head.

“Nah. Just make it look nice” he said, finishing his coffee. Steve nodded, and walked to the bathroom to make sure he looked presentable. Sam could tell he was putting on a brave face, but he knew Steve well enough by now to know that this was the most nervous he’d probably ever been. When he got this nervous, he couldn’t stop moving, he always had to be doing something. Usually he’d beat up a punching bag, or 10. But, since it was his wedding day, he knew there would be no punching bags. He walked out of the bathroom, hair gently swept to the side, relinquishing the bathroom to Sam, who gladly got up to take a shower.

“Careful sitting down. You don’t want to ruin that suit” he said, before closing the bathroom door. Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know!” he replied, and Sam closed the bathroom door, hoping Steve hadn’t used up all the hot water.

“You done in there, Barnes?” Nat asked from outside the master bedroom. Bucky finished adjusting the suit in the mirror, and opened the door. Nat looked him up and down, making sure he looked perfect, and she nodded approvingly.

“Okay, now what?” Bucky asked, knowing she had plans for him, but not knowing exactly what. She smiled at him, and he felt his blood run cold for some reason.

“Now I get to play with making your hair look good” she said, making him sit down carefully on a couch. She grabbed a stool from in front of the kitchen counter, placed it behind the couch, and opened the gym bag sitting next to Bucky. On top of everything was a new pack of hair ties, hairspray, bobby pins, and a hair brush. Bucky just stayed silent, and let her do her thing.

“Hold still. I don’t want it to be uneven” she said, and he sat as still as a board, while she brushed his hair back.

“Sam, you remembered to bring the ring from my place, right?” Steve asked, when Sam got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Sam froze in place, and his eyes widened. He knew there was something he’d forgotten, he just couldn’t place what it was.

“You forgot it, didn’t you?” Steve asked, putting on his patented “Captain America is Disappointed in You” voice, and Sam silently nodded. 

“Okay, so, do we stop at the apartment before we get to the church, or do I tell Bucky where I had it hiding, and ask him to bring it with him?” Steve asked, trying to stay calm. 

“Nope. Thankfully, we had help with your boy this morning” Sam said, and he remembered Nat. He let out a sigh of relief, and walked to his room to get dressed. He sat on his bed, grabbed his phone, and opened it, going straight to Nat’s direct text widget. 

_ Plan: perfect wedding hit a bit of a snag, but you can fix it. _ He texted her, and waited for her reply. It came almost instantly.

_ What did you do? _ She texted back, and even though it was only through text, he could feel the anger in her words.

_ I forgot to bring the ring last night. It’s still at their apartment. Steve has it hidden in his art supply bin. _ He texted back.

_ I’ll bring it with us. You owe me though.  _ She replied. 

_ I’ll pay you back later. _ He sent, and put his phone down, grabbing his suit from his closet.

“Okay, done” Nat said, clapping her hands, and stepping back to admire her handywork. She’d taken the top part of his hair, and pulled back into a ponytail, and placed a second hair tie a couple of inches below the first. Then, she’d taken some of the hair on either side, and braided them, bringing them together in another braid, above the ponytail. To cap it off, she’d done a few simple braids here and there, making his hair look beautiful, with not much done to it. She pulled out her phone, and took a picture, so she could show him what his hair looked like. 

“Wow, it looks amazing! It reminds me of how Thor had his hair, years back” he said, looking at the photo, and smiling. Nat smiled too, and took her phone back, as he handed it to her.

“I know. I styled it after that. I thought it suited you, making you look awesome and handsome at the same time. Now, don’t touch it, or do anything stupid. I’m going to get dressed” she said, picking up her gym bag, and walking to the guest room to change. 

“Alright Steve, crisis averted!” Sam said, as he walked out of his room, and put the towel back in the bathroom. 

“Thank god for Natasha Romanoff” Steve said, sighing gently, feeling so much less anxious than he had before.

“How did you know it was Nat?” Sam asked, looking at Steve, kind of shocked.

“Who else is it going to be? Tony?” Steve said, matter of factly.

“Fair. You almost ready?” Sam asked, pulling his shoes on. Steve, shoes already on, nodded.

“Alright. Take one last look at this apartment, buddy. Next time you’re here, you’ll be a married man!” Sam said, grabbing his jacket, keys, phone and wedding gift from the kitchen table, and leading Steve out of the apartment, and to Brooklyn.

“Almost done?” Bucky yelled from the living room. A few seconds later, he heard the guest room door open, and Nat walked out in a simple, beautiful black dress, with thin straps. She had a black scarf wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm, a black purse resting on her shoulder, and very little makeup on. She walked over to him, grabbed her shoes, sat down, and put them on. 

“Just need one last thing, and then we can go” she said, remembering the ring. She walked into Steve and Bucky’s room, found Steve’s art box, and opened it. A tiny velvet box sat inside, on top of everything. She grabbed it, and placed it inside her purse, before walking back out.

“Got the ring?” she asked Bucky, making sure they didn’t make the same mistake Sam did. Bucky reached into his pants pocket, and grabbed out his own tiny velvet box. Nat smiled, and looped her arm through his, leading him to the door. He grabbed his keys and his phone, and they left the apartment together, heading for the church, only a few blocks away. They decided to walk to the church. No point in getting dirty on the subway, and Bucky didn’t own a car, just Steve’s bike. And Nat would kill him if his hair got ruined.

It only took them 10 minutes to get to the church. They walked inside, and some people were already there. Tony, Pepper and Morgan were standing close to the alter, Tony holding her flower girl basket, so she wouldn’t dump the petals out already. Bucky smiled, knowing that getting Morgan to be the flower girl was the best idea ever. He didn’t have any grandnieces and nephews that lived close enough to make it to the wedding, and even then, he wouldn’t expect them to come to the wedding of their long thought dead granduncle. 

So, Clint had offered to have his youngest, Nathaniel, be the ring bearer. Steve and Bucky happily agreed. Not too far from the Starks were the Bartons, sitting at the pews already, everyone in nice clothes, even little Nathaniel, who wore the most adorable suit Bucky had ever seen. Nat left him to go talk to Clint and Laura, and Bucky walked over to Tony and his family. When she saw him, Morgan let out a happy squeal.

“Uncle Bucky!” she said, and she ran up to him, jumping in his arms as he knelt down to give her a hug. He laughed as he carefully grabbed her, and stood up. She smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

“Are you excited to marry Uncle Steve?” she asked, and Bucky nodded.

“Very much! Are you excited to be flower girl?” he asked her, and she nodded, as he walked over to Tony and Pepper, both smiling at how happy Morgan was. Bucky suddenly felt grateful for everything he’d been given. 7 years ago, Tony would have been trying to kill Bucky for killing his parents, not being present at his wedding. Now, they have put the past behind them, and had formed a friendship. Tony was as much a part of his family as Steve was. It made his heart swell with gratitude.

“Good morning, Bucky. How are you feeling?” Pepper asked him, giving him a side hug, seeing as Morgan had taken up one side. Bucky returned the hug, and smiled.

“I’m feeling really nervous, but so happy. I can’t believe it’s finally happening. I’ve been dreaming of today since I was fourteen” Bucky said, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. Pepper reached out, and grabbed Morgan, who happily grabbed onto her mother.

“Hey, you’ll do just fine, Barnes. I’m happy you and Steve finally get to have this. You both deserve it” Tony said, placing a hand comfortingly on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Thanks Tony. Has Steve shown up yet?” he asked, wondering how he and Sam were.

“Not yet, but then again, he and Sam were in Manhattan for the night. Don’t worry. They’ll get here” Tony said, patting Bucky on the side of the arm.

“I know. Steve’s never been late for something important in his life. Except the war” Bucky said, smiling a little at his own joke. He wasn’t nervous about Steve being late, but something he couldn’t place was eating away at him.

“Well, he could be here at anytime, so, why don’t you go to the back” Pepper said, a comforting smile on her face

“Okay” Bucky said, before smiling at Morgan and Pepper, and walking to the back room of the church, to wait for things to get started.

“Steve, calm down man! You freaking me out, and I’m not even getting married today!” Sam said, as they zoomed past Manhattan on the R train. There was a stop right near Sam’s apartment, and another stop on Court Street, in Brooklyn, which was a straight line to the church. It felt weird, riding the subway in his suit. Steve knew that people recognized him. There was no way they couldn’t. Thankfully, everyone must have known he was under pressure, and nobody bothered them.

“I know, but we’re still 4 stops away! It’s nerve-wracking! Do you think they’re already there?” Steve asked, looking at Sam, with the most terrified look he’d ever seen on Steve’s face.

“Yes, they are. Nat texted me when they got there” Sam said, and could see Steve take a deep breath. He chuckled a little.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked, smirking at Sam. Sam just chuckled some more.

“I’ve known you for years man. We’ve gone on some pretty dangerous missions together, some that almost killed either or both of us. But this it the first time I’ve actually seen you look this scared. You gotta sort out your priorities” Sam answered, still chuckling. Steve gave a small laugh.

“Well, sometimes it’s the simplest things that can be the hardest to do” Steve answered, trying to calm his nerves.

“Hey there Bucky” Nat said, softly, walking into the back room. Bucky looked up from where he was sitting, head in his hands. He smiled at her.

“Hey Nat” he said softly. She walked over to him, and sitting next to him.

“How are you feeling?” she asked gently. He huffed a small laugh.

“Nervous. I’ve technically already married him, so I shouldn’t be this nervous about this” he said, smiling weakly. Nat reached over, and rubbed his back gently.

“Well, at least you aren’t considering backing out” Nat said, joking lightly, and Bucky gave a gentle laugh.

“Never” he said, and she smiled.

“Here’s our stop, Steve” Sam said, and he and Steve stood up, and walked to the exit. When the train stopped, they both walked out, and started walking down Court street. When they were 2 blocks away from the church, Steve could see it in the distance. He stopped, and stared at the church, a horrified look on his face.

“You good man?” Sam asked, walking up to Steve, and looking concerned.

“Yeah. I just can’t believe this is finally happening. I’ve been dreaming of this day since I was 17. I’ve even imagined it happening in this church. I just, I never imagined it would actually happen” Steve said, his eyes filling with tears, smiling distantly, lost in a memory. Sam smiled too.

“Yeah, it’s finally happening. You get to marry the man you’ve always wanted to marry. It’s your big day. And you guys are going to live a long and happy life together, no more brainwashing, no more falling from trains, no more helicarriers, no more cryo tanks. This is the first day of the rest of your lives” Sam said, and Steve looked annoyed at the cheesy line.

“I can’t believe you just said that. But, you’re right. I’m not nervous of having to marry him. I’ve wanted that for as long as I can remember. But, man, I never thought getting married in front of everyone you know could be this scary” Steve said, huffing a laugh, before continuing.

“And you’re right. It’s a new life for us. No more worrying about him fading away from me again. No more watching him fall, no more cryo tanks, no more losing him” Steve said, drying his eyes, and smiling proudly.

“There you go, man. Now, let’s get this show on the road” Sam said, and they kept walking.

“Ah, here comes the groom!” Tony said, laughing brightly. Morgan smiled brightly, she leapt from her mother’s arms, and ran into Steve’s, who picked her up, smiling as brightly as her.

“Uncle Steve! Is it time to marry Uncle Bucky yet?” she asked him, sounding excited. He laughed.

“Almost! Are you excited to be the flower girl?” he asked her, and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! But Pappa took away my basket, so I wouldn’t dump out all the petals before I was s’posed to” she said, and Steve smiled. Then she noticed who’d walked in with Steve.

“Uncle Sam!” she said, and all but jumped out of Steve’s arms into Sam’s. Sam laughed, as Steve handed her over, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hey Iron Mini! I haven’t seen you in so long! You’re getting big, huh? How long before Pappa builds you an Iron Suit all for you?” he asked, jokingly, as Steve hugged Tony.

“Don’t get any ideas, Munchkin. You’ll get a suit when you’re older” Tony said, walking towards Sam and Morgan.

“How’ve you been, birdbrain?” Tony asked, one armed hugging Sam.

“Tony, you saw me last night, at Steve’s party” Sam said, amused. Tony shrugged.

“It’s felt like longer” Tony said, dramatically, and Sam put Morgan down, and she ran back to her mom.

“How’s he doing?” Tony asked Sam, both looking back at Steve, who was greeting Clint and his family, smiling wide, as Nathaniel hugged him around the leg.

“He’s nervous, but he’d rather crash into an ocean with the Valkyrie a thousand times, than miss this” Sam said, and Tony nodded.

“How’s the groom feeling this morning?” Nat said, walking out from the back room, and up to Steve.

“Hi Nat! I’m feeling good. How’re you?” he asked her, giving her a hug.

“Don’t lie to me, Rogers. We both know how nervous you are about this. Don’t worry, you’re not the only half of this marriage feeling that” she said, when they parted from the hug.

“How’s he doing?” Steve asked, knowing they’d never let him see Bucky now.

“He’s as nervous as you are, but he’s also ready to get married” she said, smiling at Steve. Steve smiled back, and looked around at the people in the church. The Guardians couldn’t make it, nobody knew where they were in space. Thor was there, sitting with Bruce, who took up a large part of the pew. Carol made it, she was sitting next to Fury, who had his wife on his other side, Goose, who’d also been invited, was switching between Carol and Fury’s laps. Behind him sat Hill and Coulson. Peter and his Aunt May were both sitting behind Clint’s family. They were one of the first to get there, seeing as they lived in Queens. Shuri sat on Tony’s other side, and T’Challa sat next to Shuri. Rhodey had offered to officiate the wedding, but Steve and Bucky had turned him down, saying they’d already agreed to a priest of the church officiating, but Rhodey was invited regardless. He was sitting next to Hill. Scott, Cassie and Hope sat together, behind Peter and May.

It had been tough to do, and it took a lot of convincing, but Becca, Bucky’s younger sister, who was still alive, though very old, agreed to come to the wedding, but the only stipulation was, that her nurse would come with her. Steve and Bucky agreed immediately. Her daughter, Bucky’s niece, joined her, sitting on her other side, all three of them sitting in the front. Sharon Carter sat next to Bucky’s niece, there for herself, and for her Aunt Peggy, knowing she would have wanted to be there too. And on the furthest to the center of the aisles, sat 4 photos, one occupying each chair. The one closest to the center was an original photo of Sarah Rogers, beside her, a photo of Steve’s father, Joseph Rogers, one of the only photos that still existed. Next to that was a photo of George Barnes, and beside him, a photo of Winnifred Barnes. 

Steve and Bucky had felt that, even though their families were almost all dead, they deserved a place at their weddings. And they didn’t care for a groom and “bride” side. They had shared family, Winnifred and Sarah had been mothers to the both of them, equally, and George had been like a father to Steve. And while Steve never knew his father, they both agreed, it was only right to include him.

“Should we get this party started?” Tony asked, clapping his hands together, jolting Steve back to reality.

“I think so! I’ll go get the Winter Groom ready” Nat said, smiling at Steve, and walking to the back room.

“It’s almost time” she said, after waking into the room, and closing the door. Bucky took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

“Alright! Let’s do this! No time like the present” he said, standing up, and smiling nervously.

Steve stood up at the alter, Sam at his left, as Morgan was led by Pepper to the back of the room, and Tony sat next to Clint’s family, in the front.

“Here we go buddy. No backing out” Sam said, and Steve smiled nervously. 

“I would never” he said, as the bridal march started up. They’d wanted to have a fairly traditional wedding. Well, as traditional as you can get with two men, not a man and a woman. Both Steve and Bucky liked the idea of Bucky walking to the aisle, and they decided, just because, why not use the bridal march?

“Here we go” Nat said, linking her arm into Bucky’s, as they heard the song start up. Morgan walked with Pepper, following Nathaniel, holding both rings on a small pillow, both in front of Bucky and Nat, and she began spreading out petals, the colors ranging from yellow, to orange, to red, to violet, to a deep blue. Steve, ever the artist, knew immediately what colors he wanted for the color scheme. When he’d shown Bucky, he couldn’t argue. It was a beautiful sunset scheme.

Nat and Bucky walked down the aisle, and Bucky and Steve finally got to see each others suits, and both fought the urge to cry. Steve hadn’t actually gone out to get a suit fitted, because he’d had a suit that fit, and he knew, it was perfect. He’d managed to pull some strings with the Smithsonian, and get his old army suit back, complete with his tie, and his pins. It looked a little strange, compared to Bucky’s suit, but they both knew, it was perfect.

Bucky’s suit was fitted, and just as special. He had gone against the dressers suggestions, and got a custom suit, of his own design. His jacket was the exact color of his World War 2 Commandos Jacket, and the pants were the same color as the pants from the same uniform. If anyone else had worn this suit, in any other wedding, it would have been deemed as strange, or wrong. But here, in this moment, it was anything but strange. Nathaniel walked over to Sam, while Morgan and Pepper walked over to Tony, and sat down, Morgan sitting on Peppers lap.

Bucky and Nat finally reached the altar, and Steve was all but breaking down with emotions. Bucky wasn’t far doing the same. Nat stepped away from Bucky, and gently gave Bucky a kiss on each cheek. She and Bucky were the only ones who knew what the other went through, from first hand experience. She smiled at both him and Steve when she grabbed his and Steve’s hands, and put them together, before walking over to Bucky’s right, and standing next to him.

“Thank you all for coming to join the union between Steven Grant Rogers, and James Buchanan Barnes. These two hearts have been connected for almost a century, and it is my honor to finally join them together in holy matrimony. I believe they have both written their own vows. Steven, will you begin your vows” the priest said, standing between Steve and Bucky at the altar. Steve took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and squeezed Bucky’s hands.

“James, I have known you longer than I have known anyone else in my life. We grew up together, we fell in love together, in a time when we could have been killed for feeling the way we felt. I felt so scared of revealing my true feelings for you, I thought you would throw me out of the apartment, or even report me to the police. But you didn’t do anything like that. You did what I never thought would happen in a million years. You felt the same. You accepted me, and you loved me too. I’ve wanted to do this since I was 17, and I finally get to do it! This is the start of a new life for us. No more Hydra, no more brainwashing, no more falling from trains, no more helicarriers, no more cryo tanks, no more worrying about you fading away from me again. No more watching you fall, no more losing you. To quote my something my second best friend told me this morning, this is the first day of the rest of our lives. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. I always have, and I always will, to the end of the line” Steve finished, as his voice cracked, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Bucky smiled at him proudly, and let go of Steve’s hands. He reached his metal hand up to Steve’s face, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“James, if you would begin your vows?” the priest said, giving the couple some time to readjust from the emotional moment. Bucky cleared his throat, and readied himself.

“Steve, I met you when I was 7 years old. You’d just gotten your ass handed to you, scuse me, father. I hadn’t known at the time, that this skinny, blonde, sassy boy would become the love of my life, but I knew that you were someone special, even back then. I knew I loved you when I was 15. I never knew you could possibly feel the same, never in a hundred years, but here we are, a hundred years later. We’ve been together since I was 20, and I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I could never have guessed that almost a century later, I would get to call you my husband, but here we are, and I finally get to call you my husband. I’ve been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember, and the day is finally here. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ll always be by your side, till the end of the line” Bucky finished, and tears streamed down both mens cheeks, freely. Steve huffed out a laugh, and wiped his eyes. 

“Steven, do you promise to be James’s wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” the priest asked, giving the couple some time to recuperate. 

“I do” Steve said, smiling at Bucky, his smile reaching his eyes, brightening his face.

“James, do you promise to be Steven’s wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” the priest asked Bucky, and Bucky smiled. 

“I do” he said, never wanting this moment to end.

“Throughout the wedding ceremony, the bride and groom have vowed to love and remain steadfast and loyal to one another as they stand before their assembled community of friends and family. The rings” the priest said, and Nathaniel walked up and gave them the rings. They were made from vibranium, and they were simple wedding bands. The only special part of the rings was the inscription on the inside. Steve’s ring said Punk till the end of the line. Bucky’s said Jerk till the end of the line. They slid the ring on each respective ring finger, and stared happily at each other. 

“The grooms have each formalized and sanctified their bond by exchanging wedding vows and rings. May your love be eternal and undying. In witness of your love and commitment. By the authority vested in me by the State of New York, it is now my pleasure to introduce you to those present here as husbands” the priest said, smiling at both men.

“You may now kiss” he finished, and they didn’t need any prompting. They kissed, in front of everyone they knew, in front of family, in front of the entire universe, not caring who saw, not caring about anyone’s opinion but their own. And they both knew this was the best moment of their lives, together and apart. All around them, their friends and family applauded, and they broke apart. They smiled to each other, wanting to this moment to never end. 

“The chilly grooms will be holding the reception at Avengers Tower, and I assume nobody is going to need directions to the giant building in Manhattan with the big glowy A on it” Tony said, standing up, for a quick announcement, and continuing to applaud the happy couple. Steve and Bucky walked through the aisle, hugging all their friends, the smiles never leaving their faces. They finally walked out of the church, their friends walking alongside them. Steve looked around, and remembered that he and Sam had taken the subway, for some stupid reason. He looked nervously at Bucky, who must have walked here, because he had the same look on his face. But, just before either of them could say anything, a limousine turned the corner, driven by Happy.

“Don’t worry about anything, Frozen 1 and 2. I’ve taken care of transportation” Tony said, from beside Steve. Steve and Bucky looked at Tony with happily shocked looks.

“Thank you Tony. Thank you for so much” Steve said, pulling Tony into a hug. Tony happily returned it, patting Steve on the back.

“Oh please. Just get your husband into the limo, and we’ll see you at the Tower” Tony said, smiling when Steve let him go. Bucky smiled thankfully at Tony, and together, hand in hand, they stepped into the limo. Before they could close the door, Steve thought of something to say, and stood up again.

“Avengers Assemble, for a party!” he said, and everyone laughed, as he stepped into the limo, and Happy drove the newly weds to the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> The church I used is actually in Brooklyn, the address and name I used are both accurate. It took a lot of digging, but I found that Steve and Bucky probably lived a couple blocks from the St. George Hotel, and about 8 blocks away, is a church that has been in Brooklyn since the mid 1800s, and it's catholic. So, I figured, Steve and Bucky would have gone to that church growing up. And there is a dock not far from that area, so it makes sense taking that into consideration too. Steve's suit is basically the one he wore in First Avenger, the Army suit with the tie, in the bar scene, and whenever he's meeting with SSR in the bunker. Bucky's suit is a more typical suit, but like I said in the fic, the pants and jacket match the colors of his Howling Commando uniform. The train Steve and Sam take actually is a real train. And it has a stop in Midtown Manhattan, and one of it's first Brooklyn stops actually does stop on Court Street. And Brooklyn Heights, where Steve and Bucky live, is where the church is. It's part of the area, so it wasn't far for Nat and Bucky to walk. I included a little bit of the color scheme, but it'll show up more in the next story. It's a sunset theme. I wanted Steve to pick out beautiful colors, being the artist that he is. The flowers on the wedding cake, in case you missed it, are the colors of Steve's shield, and Bucky's arm from Infinity War, which is the arm he still has in this fic. And the Russian Bucky shouts when Nat wakes him up, translates to "Fuck!" and Nat answers, "Good morning, Soldier" Also, the year 2024 is the year closest to a year after Endgame, which takes place in 2023. And Bucky's hair, as Nat did it, actually is Thor's hairdo from Dark World. I was originally going to have her do something simple, but I didn't like it. So I looked around for fancy braids for long haired men, and found a photo of Thor in Dark World. I googled how to do it, and described the process. I thought it suited Bucky better than what I had planned for his hair. Originally, Sam was going to live in Harlem, but then I looked at where Harlem was, in regards to Brooklyn, and had to change it. I basically winged most of the actual wedding, because I haven't been to many weddings recently, and the ones I went to were outside, and the couple had a friend officiate. So I googled the priests lines. And during the whole thing, until Steve and Bucky are standing next to each other at the altar, I switch back and forth between the two. It's kind of like a Romcom wedding, where the camera switches back and forth between the Bride and the Groom getting ready separately. Anyway, that's all I can think of. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
